butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alloy
Background Kimberly Chase had always been fascinated by the genetics behind superhuman powers and abilities. It was the entire reason behind her becoming a geneticist in the first place. She was strongly of the opinion that the potential for superhuman powers lay dormant in everyone, requiring only the right stimuli to trigger their activation. Her colleagues considered this theory too radical and as it was unsupported by any evidence, dismissed it out of hand. Kimberly knew she'd prove them all wrong someday. Unfortunately, her proposed experiments were far too dangerous to the subjects to be allowed. No one could be permitted to intentionally expose human beings to deadly levels of hard radiation, or inject known mutagens into their bodies just to test a theory! And thus Kimberly was forced to continue her work in secret, waiting for the right opportunity to show the simpletons around her that she was right all along. The opportunity came in 1991, when Metallurgy, a member of the British national superhero team Majestic, was diagnosed with a rare blood disease that seemed to be caused by his ability to transform his body into living bronze. As one of the foremost experts on metahuman biology, she was asked to be a member of the team trying to cure him. The doctors worked day and night to find some answer to the disease that was swiftly killing the hero. Ultimately, though, they were unable to cure him and Metallurgy died, but the team of scientists learned a great deal about how superpowers interacted with human genetics from his case. Kimberly, of course, saw the Metallurgy case as a chance to prove her pet theory once and for all. Afterward, she decided to run an experiment using the only human guinea pig she had access to: herself. She stole one of Metallurgy's blood samples from the hospital, prepared a serum of it, and injected herself. As she had forseen, the hero's blood serum did cause massive, system-wide mutation. What she did not forsee was how painful the process would be as her flesh, blood, and bone transformed into living metal. Terrified and berserk with pain, she burst out of her lab and rampaged through the hospital and then through the streets of London. Several members of Majestic were called in, and Kimberly was quickly restrained and held until she came to her senses. She was charged with illegal experimentation on a human subject, theft of hospital property, and as her rampage through the hospital and the streets was a direct result of her earlier crimes, reckless endangerment of human life. The newspapers played up the public's outrage over the violation of one of their hero's memories by a "fringe scientist" for her own benefit. It was this last that caused Kimberly to rethink her future as a scientist. The public... and the courts... couldn't see her transformation for what it was: a scientific triumph that proved her theory regarding human genetics and superpowers. The general public was as small-minded as her colleagues. She immediately broke out of the jail she was held in and disappeared. After several years of criminal activity, constantly having to steal the money and supplies she needed to continue her work, she was contacted by a lawyer who claimed to represent Lord Doom. Doom (the lawyer said) was very interested in her work, and had a proposal for him: she'd be given unlimited access to a laboratory, as well as access to experimental subjects, and all she would have to do is share the results of her work and occasionally perform certain tasks and missions for her prospective employer as Lord Doom required. After being assured by the lawyer that "concubine" was not going to be one of the tasks required of her, she agreed whole-heartedly. Working in a real lab again would be head-and-shoulders better than the makeshift hole she was currently laboring in. Personality and Motivations Alloy is as cold and sharp as her metallic body. She is fairly intelligent and tends to lord this fact over the less intelligent while secretly hating those who are demonstratably smarter than she is. This has proven to be the worm in the apple of her employment with Lord Doom: she's realized that Doom, who is vastly more intelligent than she is, allows her private research only because he doesn't have the time or the interest to do it himself. She also doesn't share Lord Doom's vision of improving the lives of humanity. Her sole interest in proving her theory is being recognized for her brilliance; she has no real interest in the betterment of humanity. That said, she's loyal to Lord Doom because of the scientific resources and funding he provides, allowing her to continue that work. Quote "I should have expected such a typical response from a costumed clown like yourself." Powers and Abilities Alloy's body is made of living bronze, giving her superhuman strength, endurance, and durability. She no longer eats, sleeps, or requires air. The fact that her limbs are made of metal make her strikes more damaging than her admittedly high strength would otherwise allow if she were simply flesh-and-bone. Likewise, she's discovered the deadly effect of simply using her arm as a spear. Appearance Alloy looks like a bronze statue of a woman. She's actually quite attractive, with smooth skin that reflects light and flowing metallic hair. When she's "in costume", she typically wears a one-piece bathing suit that leaves her arms, legs, and shoulders bare. When on her own time or when working in the lab, she wears conservative pant-suits or skirts, along with a lab coat. In either case, she always goes barefoot (she's yet to find shoes that support her weight). Category:Characters Category:British Characters Category:Villains Category:Bricks Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:British Villains Category:Legacy Characters Category:Legacy Villains